South Park: Dinosaurs Are Stupid
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: South Park has a dinosaurs sighting. And the Alpha Gang want it first, but not if someone in South Park gets it first. Dr. Z reveals a dark secret about his past, Ursula and Cartman get into a heated arguement, and the dinosaur is friends with Butters!
1. Stegosaurus and Revenge!

South Park: Dinosaurs Are Stupid

A South Park-Dinosaur King x-over

By: DMEX

_Nothing is mine. This is my first South Park story so be easy on me._

Ch. 1

Stegosaurus and Revenge!

-Stark's Pond-

_A large sized egg falls out of a tree. Then again, this isn't the first time South Park had it's fair share of trouble. But __**NOTHING COULD **__prepare South Park for what was about to happen. Meanwhile a young couple were enjoying themselves when a sudden breeze hit them and a bright green light flashed_

*: What the hell is that?

*: Want me to go look Steve?

Steve: Amber, wait-

(thunderous roar)

Amber: _**OH MY GOD!**_

Steve: _**LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!**_

_Both scream and bolt, leaving the poor stegosaurus to sadly wonder why they ran away from him._

-next morning, South Park Elementary-

(bell rings)

Mr. Garrison: Okay children lets take our seats! We have a lot to do today.

Cartman: Dude, did you hear about what happened at Stark's Pond yesterday night?

Kyle: No, what?

Stan: Kyle, there was a dinosaur sighting.

Kenny: (muffled)

Kyle: A live dinosaur?

Cartman: Yeah, it made front page!

Mr. Garrison: Is there a problem boys?

Cartman: Mr. Garrison, didn't you know about Stark's Pond and what happened there yesterday?

Mr. Garrison: The live dinosaur thing? Eric, there couldn't be a live dinosaur in South Park. Dinosaurs have been extinct for over millions of years.

Kyle: but Mr. Garrison-

Mr. Garrison: No buts boys! Now drop it or I'll drop your asses to the School Counselor's office!

-Meanwhile; somewhere on the Pacific Ocean-

Dr. Z: What are you idiots waiting for! Go get me my dinosaur!

Zander: Where at Dr. Z?

Ursula: Yeah, you never told where it was at.

Dr. Z: It's at a place- _**OH HELL NO! ANYWHERE BUT THAT PLACE!**_

Ed: What is it Dr. Z?

Dr. Z: It's in South Park, Colorado. I grew up there, it's a worthless redneck potty mouthed town. And the town always went to war for some stupid reason!

Zander: For food shortage?

Ed: Town issues?

Ursula (shocked): Not enough shopping centers?

Dr. Z: It's time that the Alpha Gang take over South Park!

Ed: But I thought you said you hated that town?

Dr. Z (angry): _**OF COURSE I HATE THAT TOWN! AND SOMEBODY HAS TO CLEAN OUT THAT FILTH!**_

-Somewhere LIVE-

*: I've just been informed that there has been a dinosaur sighting in a Colorado small town of South Park. Here with more is a man wearing a diaper.

*: Thanks Tina. The Mayor of South Park has declared a State of Emergency. Anyone who finds the dinosaur is obligated to shoot it and burn its body. That's all for now!

Announcer: And now back to _Jesus and Pals-_

To be continued…


	2. Friends

South Park: Dinosaurs Are Stupid

By: DMEX

__

Nothing is mine

Ch. 2

Friends

-D-Team Lab-

Max: So where the dinosaur at?

Dr. Taylor: In South Park, Colorado.

Rex: We better hurry. I saw the news, if anyone finds it there to kill it on sight.

Zoë: And if that were to happen, we won't be able to get it's card.

Chomp: (barks)

-Butters' House, Backyard-

Butters: Can't believe Dad is making me spilt firewood. I don't even know **_HOW_ to chop wood.**

(roars)

Butters: What was that!

(roars softer)

__

Butters saw the stegosaurus

Butters: Oh Hamburgers!

(it gently rubs against Butters head)

Butters: You're lonely aren't you. Everyone pushes you around for being different, and nobody gives you a chance to be their friend. I know how you feel.

*: **_BUTTERS!_**

Butters: Agh! Dad!

Dad: Get away from that dinosaur right now!

Butters: He's not looking to harm anyone, he just wants a friend!

Dad: You got until the count of 5-

__

Stegosaurus uses a move card "Gamma Smash" and spit's the wood into halves

Dad: He just split all that wood in one smash.

Butters: Oh crap!

Dad: That's a good thing. I think we can keep him.

*: Are you sure? The townspeople want to kill him.

Butters: Agh! Mom!

Dad: No, honey. I don't imagine he'll eat much, besides he can be quite useful. And think of it this way, we won't have to ground him as much.

-South Park Bar-

__

The Alpha Gang crash landed somewhere in the back so they ended up in the bar to cover their tracks and to start looking for the dinosaur

Randy Marsh: Isn't that old Zeke?

Gerald Bovlowski: I think it is!

Jimbo: That's the guy we used to mess with in high school.

Randy: Hey old Zeke!

Zander: "Old Zeke"?

Dr. Z: Yes, Zeke is my first name.

Ed: No wonder why you never told us your name.

Dr. Z: **_SHUT UP YOU BUMBLING ASSHOLE!_**

Jimbo: So who's the old lady with ya?

Ursula (angry): **_HOW DARE YOU! I'M NOT AN OLD LADY, YOU BASTARD!_**

Randy: Come on, you can't be older than 40. What are you, 67?

Ursula (angry): **_I'M 16 YOU JACKASS!_**

Ned (cancer-box): _Why do you have crows feet on your crows feet?_

Ursula: **_THAT DOES IT! ALPHA SLASH! SHRED THIS PLACE DOWN SPINY!_**

Ed: **_ALPHA SLASH! TAKE THEM OUT TANK!_**

Zander: **_TERRY! COME OUT AND DESTROY THIS JOINT!_**

(pan to 3 separate transforming scenes)

Spiny: (Savage roar)

Tank: (Savage roar)

Terry: (Thunderous roar)

Randy: I think were screwed…

Gerald(sarcastic, yet pissed): Ya think?

Ned: _Holy crap!_

Jimbo: **_IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!___**

People are seen running around town screaming and fearing for their lives. About this time, the D-Team has just arrived and run into Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny

To be continued…!


	3. Cartman vs Ursula!

South Park: Dinosaurs Are Stupid

By: DMEX

__

Me: Nadda is mine. Even the old hag can agree with me

Ursula (angry): **I'M NOT AN OLD LADY! I'M 16 YOU %&$#&^% MORON!**

Dr. Z: Just shut up and start the picture!

Ch. 3

Cartman vs Ursula?

Stan: **_HOLY CRAP!_**

Kyle: Those are real dinosaurs!

Rex: The Alpha Gang!

Zoë: And the old lady is with them!

Ursula (angrier): **_GODDAMMIT! I'M NOT AN OLD LADY!_**

Cartman: You shut your bitch mouth you old hag!

Kyle: Shut up fat ass!

Ursula: You got something to say to me fat boy?

Cartman (angry): **_AY! I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THAT KIND OF CRAP FROM N'AW! AND I'M NOT FAT; I'M BIG BONED!_**

Max: Is he always like this?

Kyle: He's much worse than you think!

Kenny: (muffled)

Zoë: Who knew?

Paris: (Squeaks)

Cartman: You skinny little son-of-a-bitch!

Ursula: **_SEZ YOU!_**

Cartman: **_AY! YOU GO HOME AND MAKE BABIES YOU ASSHOLE!_**

Rex (shocked): Did he just say-

Dr. Z: Ursula, stop arguing with that fat kid and help us destroy South Park!

Cartman (pissed off): **_AY! I'M NOT FAT; I'M BIG BONED! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL N'AW!_**

Kenny: (Muffled) (muffled laugh)

Ursula (angry): **_HOW DARE YOU! ZANDER USE A MOVE CARD ON THAT LITTLE BASTARD IN ORANGE!_ **

Zander: **_TAIL SMASH!___**

A thunderous blow is heard and it kills Kenny

Stan: **_OH MY GOD! THE OLD LADY KILLED KENNY!_**

Kyle: **_YOU BASTARD!_**

Ursula: **_I'M A MINOR YOU %^#$%(^#( (&#%^* ##(%&#^% %(^#%^%$#*%&)*&^-_**

Ed: Who knew Ursula had such a potty mouth…

Zander: At this point she'll cuss them out for about 6 hours…

To be continued…!


End file.
